


Satinalia Snuggles

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Satinalia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winter holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Some sugary-sweet holiday fluff featuring Fenris and Hawke cuddling and being happy together.





	Satinalia Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!

Any morning upon which Garrett Hawke wakes up with the love of his life sleeping peacefully beside him is the greatest morning of Hawke’s life, and he’ll swear it by the Maker and Andraste both. But it is especially the greatest morning of Hawke’s life when he wakes up with Fenris in his arms on their first Satinalia after getting back together.

“Happy Satinalia, my love,” whispers Hawke.

“To you as well, Hawke,” Fenris murmurs in reply, his eyes still closed. A lovely smile graces his face as he snuggles with Hawke, Fenris’s nose nuzzling against Hawke’s neck.

Hawke’s arms envelop Fenris and pull him closer, so that Fenris is halfway on top of Hawke. A low chuckle escapes Fenris as he makes himself more comfortable, pillowing his head against Hawke, and Hawke brushes a kiss against his silver hair.

“I have a present for you, but it’s at the mansion. I’ll have to fetch it later,” says Fenris.

Hawke grins. “But I already have the best present ever: I have a morning with you.”

Fenris rolls his eyes fondly. “You are ridiculous,” he laughs, “and you have me most mornings now.”

“Ridiculous?” Hawke faux-scoffs. “I happen to be very charming.”

“True. It’s one of the many things I adore about you,” Fenris replies before drawing his lips to Hawke’s for a kiss.

Hawke teases him about possibly sharing the other many things Fenris adores about him as they kiss over and over. It’s a very happy Satinalia indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
